fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2012/Clover Entertainment/Godzilla: King of Monsters
Hello, it is an honor for me to be here at the Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2012. It is an honor working with one of the greatest movie monsters of all time. This video here will show you how we intend to make the game. But first, here's the plot without spoilering too much. Plot A scientist collected small remains of skin from Godzilla, which were later transported to a government lab facility in the arid wasteland of Saradia. A scientist by the name of Dr. Shiragami intended to use the genetic material of the Godzilla cells to genetically enhance various species of plants to transform the land of Saradia with rich crops resistant to harsh weather and unfavorable conditions. However, it went horribly wrong and caused the test plant to mutate and create a terrible monster known as Biollante. Soon, Biollante is beginning to reproduce and form more mutated plant monsters. Only one monster can save the day: Godzilla. '' '' Godzilla was pretty much a huge part of my childhood, and it is an honor to work with the character while making this game. We try to capture that feeling and make it feel like they're actually Godzilla.' He's the most powerful monster ever. The ultimate power of Godzilla. When you play the game, you will feel like you were just running around wild and started destroying stuff and that's what Godzilla does. The action is absolutely over the top. We're trying to create an original storyline for the Godzilla franchise that's never been done in the Toho films. We're trying to create among some of the best physics there is in a video game. There are several important things to know when creating Godzilla: King of Monsters First, there's scale. Godzilla is giant. He's huge. Second is destruction. If Godzilla's running, he's going to leave cracks on the street. If he attacks a building, that building is going to get destroyed. You can even chain multiple explosions together to create an epic symphony of destruction. We're taking one of the biggest characters there is out there and putting him in an open-world city where he can basically do anything. You can also unlock other monsters to play as as the game goes on, some including MechaGodzilla, Godzilla 1954, Obsidius from 2007's Godzilla: Unleashed, and playable for the first time, Godzilla 1998. Of course, you can't make a Godzilla game without allowing him to shoot his atomic breath. It's back, and better than ever. It'll take a few seconds to regenerate and you can use it again This time, not only can you do the traditional blue beam, but once the special meter is full, you can also charge up the atomic ray and unleash a massive ball of atomic fire that destroys absolutely everything in its path. The destruction and scale in this game is not something you're going to see in any other game. Next Gen Solo gave us the honor of putting their game onto the Neo, allowing us to push the system to its limit so it gives the ultimate Godzilla experience. On the Neo, we can add more unlockable playable characters and more environments to destroy. On all versions, the streets are absolutely rich in detail, you've got people fleeing your rampage that you can step on and incinerate with your atomic breath, and you can eat them to restore health, and traffic cars going down the street that you can rip apart, step on, and use as projectiles. There's also a multiplayer mode in the game, a first in the Godzilla world. You can play as several monsters and battle other people online and compete to cause the most destruction and team up on other monsters. It's the most socially connected giant monster game in history. An open-world scenario is something that has NEVER been done in a Godzilla game. It's intended to give the player choice. You can start off anywhere in the environment, you can go anywhere in the environment. If you want to start a mission and continue the story, it's available. If you want to pick up cruise ships in the water and throw them into the mainland, you can do that. If you want to just straight up destroy every building in sight, it's available to him. We intend to deliver Godzilla in a new and epic way. Category:Godzilla: King of Monsters Category:Godzilla (series) Category:Showcases Category:Fantendo Holiday Showcase